Dangerous To Know
by Haru and Shigure
Summary: Kagura ends up doing Naraku's dirty work again, and ends up kidnapping Kagome. Read to find out what happens. STORY ON HOLD. I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I'M TAKING THIS.
1. Cruel Deception

**Dangerous To Know**

**Couples: Kagura x ?**

**Disclaimer: I wish I had a fan like Kagura's then I could dispose of all the people I can't stand. Muhahahahahahahaha! I mean we should all love nature, hehe.**

**Warning: Again nothing serious, curse words, but nothing else. And my apologizes for any spelling or grammical errors.**

**Chapter: Cruel Deception **

You stood on the edge of the cliff, gazing out at the horizon as the setting sun was in the east. Rocks fell down the caravan, as little lizards slithered through the small patches of grass and weeds. Surrounded by the lavender colored flowers and the rocky terrain you felt at peace. The wind blew by you making your earrings swing back and fourth.

Inhaling a deep breath you thought,_ "Damn you Naraku. One day vengeance will be mine."_

You were pondering on all the horrible things Naraku had did to you, and how he threatened to destroy your heart if you disobeyed him yet again. He used you to do his dirty work, and he nearly had you killed when you first encountered InuYasha and his Windscar. And there were many other circumstances like that. He held no respect for you, considering that you were in fact his incarnation.

_One day I will kill you, I swear it on my life that you will die by my hands. _

"Ka-gur-a", a voice silently said behind you, interrupting your thoughts.

You turned around to find it was a young girl. She wore a white kimono, had white hair, and pale skin. No scent, shadow, or anything. She was your sister, Kanna. And even thought she was the older one you had no respect for her.

It really pissed you off on how she knew everything, how Naraku had more trust in her than you. But you can't blame the guy; she never tried to kill him.

"What is it?"

"Naraku wishes to see you."

"Now?"

She simply nodded.

You huffed, "Fine, but what for?"

Kanna did not reply, just simply looked of into the distance.

"If you don't know just say so…weirdo," You mumbled.

You pulled a simple white feather from your hair and trusted it into in the air. And you were flying above the trees. On your way a flock of birds passed by, and they seemed to be in a rush. Not much longer a horde of demons came as well.

_Must be Naraku's demons, and I'm guessing they're prey just flew by. Oh well, since they're coming my way, might as well have a little fun with them. _

With that you took your fan and unleashed you Dance of Blades. The flying discs tore into the demons. Slicing their bodies in chunks; that soon fell to the ground, filling the air with the foul smell of their blood.

"Why did you do that," Kanna asked gently. "They were sent to go after a sacred jewel shard."

"Why… because it's fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah, fun, don't you know what fun is?"

She shook her head no as her simple reply.

"Jeez, you don't know anything do you, weirdo?"

Your journey soon ended as you reached the castle, which was where Naraku was hiding his pathetic self. Descending from the skies you landed in the courtyard.

Kanna went her way and you went yours. You entered through the back, which was through the medicine room, and came to the hall. Turning to the left you bumped into a servant, causing her to drop all the fruit she had been carrying.

"My apologies, Lady Kagura, please forgive me."

"Whatever, just move out of my way, and make sure you clean that up."

"Yes miss. Oh and miss?"

"What is it?"

"Congratulations!"

"Yeah, whatever, I guess."

You continued down the hall, and turning to the right were two doors. There was one closest to you and then one farthest down the hall. You started heading for the farthest door until you heard voices in the closest room.

"Did you hear the rumors going around," a withered man's voice said; from what you can tell.

"No, what," a young woman's voice responded.

Another woman's voice answered saying, "There are rumors going around saying that Lord Hitomi, Lady Kanna and Kagura are actually de …"

The woman was cut off as you pushed away the straw cloth that covered the door way. You entered with a stern look, brows furrowed, nose scrunched.

The room was a small with two slide doors in the back that showed the forest. And in the middle of the floor was a place for the fire, pillows were placed around it so that the servants could sit. This is where they usually came to chat and discuss whatever.

"Oh Lady Kagura, evening," the old man coughed while they all bowed their heads.

"If I ever catch you talking about such nonsense again, I'll be sure to have your heads. You shouldn't listen to everything you hear, unless you're sure it's true. It is truly an insult."

"My apologizes me' Lady," the younger woman said, "We should be grateful to be in the safe hands of such a powerful Lord."

"And the caring eyes of his mistress," the older woman said.

"His, mistress, you think, t-that, there is something between me and him?"

"Of course, everyone is talking about it. I think it's sweet."

_So that's why the other woman congratulated me; I think I'm gonna hurl, oh god. _

"Well that doesn't matter, just doesn't let me here you speaking of such things ever again; and if anyone brings up the topic, the master and I have no special connection. Understand?"

"Yes Miss," they said in unison, and with that you let the room. As you strolled down the hall you could here them giggling. "Didn't you see blush, it was all over her face."

_Goodness those servants need a new hobby. Humans can be so stupid; it truly is insults say that I and Naraku have a bond. Now I really do want to throw up. _

At the end of your thoughts you came to the doorway and entered. It was a double room with a smaller space where you stood while you wait for permission to enter. Of course you didn't care for permission or not you just entered and got to business.

The room was medium in size. It had two windows, and a door that led outside. Against the wall under the window there was a small table that currently had one of his **golems **on it. He his bed was quiet large with the softest pillows made of silk. And in the farthest corner to the left he had two large jars. They were contained with fleshy parts, which soon turned into his other incarnations.

"Okay what do you want, Naraku."

Never looking at you he said, "Kagura?"

"Yeah," you replied.

"I have a task for you. Not far from here, north, is InuYasha and his group. I want you to go to them and lead them here."

"What for?"

"Don't question my reasons," he said strictly as he held out his palm.

Chunks of flesh started to appear, the flesh started to shape it's self until it came into the form of a heart.

_No, not that please. _

With all his might he squeezed the fragile thing. You fell to your knees, holding you chest, gasping for air. You were suffocating, sweat started to appear on your face, you tucked into your body, trying to seduce some of the pain.

"Da-damn you Naraku," you stuttered.

Just as you were about to faint Naraku released your heart, and it soon disappeared. You took in deep breaths of air, trying to fill your lungs once more.

"Now next time I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it,"

Naraku quietly said.

"Fine, whatever, "you mumbled as you slowly tried to rise. Your legs were shaking; face sweating, consciousness leaving you.

"No get out," Naraku demanded, "I no longer want see your face."

"V-very, well, th-than," you responded as you slowly departed from the room.

Without a moment's hesitation, you headed to the court yard and ascended to the sky once more.

_Naraku what are you planning this time? _

Soon your breathing returned to normal, and you were able to concentrate on your mission.

Not with much difficulty you were able to locate InuYasha and his group. They were relaxing by a river, trying to catch the fish from the river. As the young girl Sango bent down to catch her prey, the flirtatious monk reached over a started stroking her butt. With no hesitation she slapped him so hard, it echoed.

"Miroku really, have some respect," the demon slayer yelled.

The monk tried to slither his way out of another lecture.

"My dear Sango, it is not my fault. For it is the blood of my descended father. Plus-"

"Don't try to blame it on your father!"

"Really Miroku, how low," the young miko chimed in.

_Could the monk be any stupider? I'm surprised his head hasn't fallen off from being smacked so much. _

You swiftly landed in a tree waiting patiently, knowing InuYasha would pick up your sent.

"Really Miroku, I think you should stop what you're doing, you'll never gain Sango's respect," the young fox added.

InuYasha was sitting up against a tree; eyes closed, and seemed to be resting. Considering the scars and marks on his body; and guessing they were from a previous battle. You sat patiently waiting, which was for a couple of minuets, and then InuYasha finally started to notice you.

"Hey I know that smell," he said.

"InuYasha what is it," Kagome questioned as she looked up from the river.

"That scent, its Naraku's ".

Not a moment later you jumped from the tree revealing your presence.

"Kagura, I figured it would be you," InuYasha snarled.

"Hello, InuYasha, how good to see you," you replied sarcastically.

"What do you want," Sango snapped reaching for her Hiraikotsu ready to attack with Kirara at her side.

"If you think I came to fight your wrong. I merely came to greet and lead you to Naraku's castle."

"And why would you do that," Miroku asked.

"How should I know? I don't make the rules I just follow them."

You pulled a feather from you hair saying, "It's your choice to follow or not, but I'm not going to wait all day. So hurry up and make you decision."

"InuYasha," Miroku asked," What do you think?"

"I don't know," he replied.

"You know it could be a trap," Sango added.

"Most likely it is," Miroku said back.

"But we have no choice."

"Kagome's right," InuYasha said, "so let's go."

"Good," you whispered, and you soon returned to the skies.

From below Miroku called, "Kagura, how far is Naraku's castle?"

"About a mile south from here."

"A mile," Kagome muttered, "But InuYasha can't make it that far, with all his injuries."

"Ahhh, shut up, did you forget I'm half demon. I'll be fine."

"SHUT UP, WHAT DO YOU MEAN; I WAS ONLY CONSERED ABOUT YOU! YOU KNOW YOUR BODY HURTS RIGHT NOW!"

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Oh really," Kagome responded, and with a sly smile. "Fine then take this," and then she slapped him on the back, as hard as she could.

"Gaaahhh! What are you trying to do kill me?"

"Just goes to prove you're not capable of going to Naraku's."

"YES I AM! BESIDES, THAT WOULD HURT ANYBODY, IF YOU SLAPPED THEM ON THE BACK!"

"I'm sorry for interrupting your lovers spat but if you don't hurry up, I'll leave you behind," you called back.

"Well maybe if you flew a little bit slower we could keep up," InuYasha called back; trying to sound annoying if it was possible, and it was.

And just to make him equally annoyed you sped up, leaving the five in your dust.

_InuYasha you're a fool; now if you get lost without finding the way, it's your own damn fault. _

In a couple minutes the sun was completely gone, and nightfall was slowly coming over the land. You had arrived at the castle, but were still waiting on InuYasha. Some time had passed and it was now night, with the moon brightly glowed through the darkness. You were becoming bored and quite quickly as you sat on your rock outside of Naraku's barrier. That was until you heard was a rustle in the forest.

_Finally. _

"So you've finally arrived. Hump. If only you were a little bit quicker I wouldn't have to wait," you stated softly to yourself, and you walked through Naraku's barrier.

Once inside you stood at the entrance waiting for your guest, twirling a bird's feather between your fingers.

"Kagura!"

"Hm, so managed to get here, InuYasha, what happened did you get lost?"

"Damn right, and it was your horrible guiding!"

Covering your face with your fan you smirked at him, finding him getting lost amusing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Either you're tried or those legs can't keep up anymore."

"Whatever just take us to Naraku," InuYasha growled impatiently.

"Right this way" you replied bowing.

As you lead the group to the courtyard you one of Naraku's Saimyosho. It flew closer to you and gazed into your eyes. Through it Naraku and you were able to talk.

_Kagura, I want you to attack InuYasha, and then kidnap the **miko**, Kagome. Do you understand? _

"I do."

_But I always knew you weren't going to allow them to actually get to close to find you. _

And with that the Saimyosho left, leaving you to your duty. You turned to face the gang, opening your fan, ready to attack.

"Kagura what the…" InuYasha said looking confused.

"There seems to be a change in plans. So prepare to die! DANCE OF BLADES!"

At that moment you sent your disks at the group. Only to miss and have them hit the ground.

"So it was a trap," Miroku called out.

"I knew we couldn't trust you" InuYasha yelled unsheathing Tetsuiga, and unleashing a windscar at you.

You avoided the attack by flying overhead.

"It's going to take a lot more than that InuYasha," you called.

"Oh really, then try this, Hiraikotsu," Sango called on the back of Kirara.

"That, please. You forget I am the wind **yokai**!"

With a movement of your fan you changed the direction of the wind, causing the Hiraikotsu to swing behind you and come back her.

"Sango," Miroku called out to her. Shaking her shoulders, "Sango, are you all right. Can you hear me?"

Sango closed her eyes tighter, moaning, it was hard for her to breath, since the air was knocked out of her.

"I've had enough, let's get this over with," and you responded with a Dance of the Dragon; causing whiling tornadoes to come flying at the two. "Give it up, you can't win."

Miroku grasped Sango into her arms, and then sped off, only to have Kirara rescue them. Missing them by an inch.

"You trying to kill my friends," snapped InuYasha.

"I suppose."

"That's all the answer I need. Take this, Windscar!"

InuYasha's windscar head straight for Kagura, but she didn't budge, when the windscar hit she was protected by a strong barrier.

"What! Her **yoki **must have gotten stronger."

"That's right! And a measly **hanyo** can't defeat me! So how about this," and with a swing of her fan she was able to repel the windscar back at InuYasha, combining it with her Dance of the Dragon.

Kagome still standing in the field was blown away by the attack. Which meant she and InuYasha were separated. That was your chance.

You struggled to see through the wind, looking for the young time traveler. Finally you found her on the ground covering her head form the wind and any flying by objects. You flew behind her and with a swing of your fan to the head she blacked out. You quickly grabbed Kagome, and pulled her onto your feather. By the time you got back into the sky, the ground had cleared up, and it was clear that InuYasha saw you with Kagome.

"Kagura if you don't give Kagome back right now, I'll…"

"You'll what, use your Windscar, not likely. You can't even break my barrier, and if you could you'd only be hurting the girl. Well it was fun, see ya next time."

Then you disappeared.

InuYasha's bangs covered his face, and bearing his fangs he stated, "Kagome, I'm sorry. I failed you, but I swear, I'll get you back, and I'll kill that wind bitch.

Kagome moaned, "Where am I?"

She awoke to find herself in a dark place, with little light, expect for the one torch on the wall in front of her. She tried to stand up soon found out her hands and feet were chained to the wall. Along side the torch was a wood bench and there was her bag. But the one thing that she noticed, that she wished she didn't, was the skeleton that was hanging next to her.

"What is that," she cried with her eye twitching. "Oh my god, I'M GOING TO DIE! INUYASHA, HELP-!"

"InuYasha," Miroku called, "What happened to Kagome?"

"She was taken away by Kagura, and I have no idea where to find her. But how's Sango?"

"Her breathing is back to normal now, but she is in no condition to do any traveling for the time being," Miroku responded as the two of them look over to a near tree where she laid, with Kirara. "And how is Shippo, is he injured?"

"What do you mean how's Shippo? I thought he was with you helping Sango."

"Well if he's not with you or me than he must have left with Kagome."

Not much longer an instant cry was heard thought out the forest. And out from the ground popped Shippo's mushrooms.

"Well, well, Shippo good job," said InuYasha.

"Good job indeed," Miroku agreed.

**Okay you have the very first chapter of Dangerous to Know. Hope you enjoyed it. And sorry if you ever got confused when it changed scenes. **

**Okay so please R/R and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks, take care, and good bye. **

**Yoki- Yokai Energy **

**Yokai- Demon **

**Hanyo- Half Demon **

**Golem- Demon Puppet **

**Miko- Priestesses; young women in the service of Shinto Shrines **

Ps. Sorry if you got confused when the scene changes, it just the ruler isn't working right. Damn you Fanfiction. I mean... hehehe.


	2. Naraku's Plot and Kagome's Dark Side

**Dangerous To Know**

**Couples: Kagura x?**

**Disclaimer: Die evil people, DIE! Oh sorry. **

**Warning: Nothing much. Maybe a few words. **

**Chapter: Naraku's Plot and Kagome's Dark Side**

**I am so sorry it took so long to get the next story up. But with school and all you know, oh well. You must hate me. Just please enjoy and R/R.**

* * *

Kagome awoke to find herself in a dark space. It was lit by a single candle, and its light only covered a short distance. Her wrists and ankles were cuffed in chains and her school attire was covered in dirt. It was obvious that it was night, since she sat under a barred window, but no moonlight shinned through. The only thing that accompanied her was the sound of the dripping water from the ceiling.

Her stomach made a ferocious growl:

"Man, how I wished I had something to eat."

"Have no fear, Shippo is here", blue fox fire appeared and out popped out Shippo.

"Shippo, I'm so happy to see you. How did you get here?"

"Well when Kagura kidnapped you I was able to sneak into your book bag and come along with you. So know I'm here to help."

"Great!"

Shippo took a couple steps back and positioned himself. In his hand he formed a small ball out of fox fire, and within seconds a constant flow of fire burned on the chains that held Kagome's hands. It wasn't long before the big double wooden doors opened.

Kagome whispered, "Shippo you gotta get out of here."

"But what about you Kagome, I haven't finished melting your chains."

"It's okay, just go find InuYasha and the others okay?"

"O-okay."

Shippo disappeared into his whirlpool of fox fire and three figures began to come into view.

"Well hello, young miko. And well come to my home."

* * *

InuYasha and Miroku sat in the dark and cold. With no food, water, or heat they began to wonder if Mother Nature was a fiercer foe than Naraku. Sango still had not awakened from her sleep. She had taken a pretty hard blow from Kagura and her body needed more time to repair itself. There was still no sign of Shippo. Even though his mushrooms were a great help, Miroku decided it would wise to stay put until tomorrow. It would be a new day and everyone would be reenergized. Of course InuYasha did not agree with this and was eager to get Kagome back, and take his revenge, nothing would please him more.

"InuYasha..."

"What is it Miroku?"

"Go get some fire wood."

"What! Why me?"

"Because I don't feel like it," Miroku replied, placing his head on his hand, sighing.

"Damnit Miroku, you're so lazy, go get it yourself!"

"And you're as stubborn as a mule. Do you want to freeze to death?"

"I'll be fine, you should be worried. A human like you would die in these conditions."

"Exactly. Now go get some fire wood."

"NO!"

Due to the constant argument and InuYasha's booming voice, Sango stirred. Eyes averted on her as she slowly opened her eyes. Slowly sitting up on Kirara, she said:

"Uh, where's Kagome?"

"She's been kidnapped", Miroku replied.

"And Shippo?"

"Left with her."

"Oh."

"Hey, Sango...," InuYasha called.

"Hm?"

"How are you doing?"

"Me? I'm fine. My head still hurts and it is cold, but other than that I'm fine."

Kirara drew closer to Sango, placing her tails over top of her, making herself a shied to block out the cold. Grabbing her hand, Miroku slowly began to stroke it.

"Do not fret my Sango; InuYasha was just about to get some fire wood."

While snatching her hand away Sango and Miroku looked to InuYasha's direction, but he was already gone.

* * *

InuYasha slowly walked closer to the forest to collect wood for the fire. But his mind was on other things. Like how he would be able to find Kagome.

_Huh, why can't things just go right? Why can't we just be able to get to Naraku? Every time we make a move he counters it. No matter what, we just can't get to him. What's his secret, what's his plan? And why does he need Kagome?_

InuYasha slowly went around the trees collecting small logs and twigs. That was until; he suddenly fell on his face due to a small **kitsune** who landed right on him.

"Hiya, InuYasha!"

"Shippo! What the hells your problem. And where did you come from?"

"There's no time for that, I have to tell you, I know where Kagome is. She's currently locked up in a dungeon, and I tried to save her but it was no use. She told me to come and find you."

"Where is she?"

"She's located west of here."

"Okay, let's go."

"But what about Miroku and Sango?"

"No time, we have to go now!"

InuYasha threw Shippo on his back and flew off.

_Don't worry Kagome. I save ya._

* * *

"NO! I WON'T! YOU WON'T MAKE ME! NO!"

"Give it up girl," you stated. "You heard Naraku, you've got swallow the shard. Now take it, and let's get this over with."

"NO! GET AWAY FORM ME!"

"That's it I've had enough!"

You pulled you fan from your kimono, and jabbed it in the young miko's gut. She immediately passed out, so you took the tainted jewel shard from your pocket on the inside in your kimono. Taking it between your two fingers to hold the shard, and the other hand to open her mouth, you place the shard on her tongue. Then taking your middle and pointer fingers you forced it down her throat, causing her gag, but she swallowed it nonetheless. Kagome's eyes gradually open, but there was no life in them. Quickly flashing red, they returned to normal.

"There, your finally one of us."


End file.
